Wreck-it Rachel
Princess Wreck-it Rachel Destiny Winterpop of Arendelle (simply referred as Rachel) is the main protagonist of the 2017 film of the same name and the 14th Disney Princess. She is voiced by Ariana Grande. Background Development Characterization Early in development, Rachel was originally going to be a rebellious 12-year-old girl who was a rude, snobbish princess, until she was softened by a warrior named Kyle Lamarski. Official Disney Bio : "On the outside, Rachel looks like your typical cute 14-year-old girl who's sweet and innocent with a passion for shopping and boys, but on the inside, she's a rapscallion kid who's tough and often quite smashing, literally! She'll rock your world and " Physical Appearance Rachel resembles her mother (at age 18) in appearance, but has her father's hair color. She wears a white baggy t-shirt and blue jeans. Personality Rachel is spunky, rebellious, outspoken, and headstrong, but kind, loving, shy, awkward and cowardly. Powers and Abilities Rachel has Role in the film Meeting Friends and Family Love at first Sight A Suspicious Fiancé Secret Meeting Captured A Heart full of lies Engagement to save a True Love The Prince's true Colors Battle in Darkness Rachel is transported to the realm of darkness to battle Cassius. Reunion Disney Parks Rachel is a meet-and-greet character. She is usually seen with Elsa, Anna, Sora, Vanitas, Mariya, Ralph, Vanellope, or Renee. When My Disney Experience Rachel is the princess of Arendelle and the bad gal of Fix-it Felicity. She's sweet, loving, and mysterious like her parents but clumsy, grumpy, and a bit of a goofball! Relationships Friends Wreck-it Ralph Elsa the Snow Queen Rancis Fluggerbutter Mochani von Schweetz Vanitas Rachel and Vanitas have a secret romantic relationship since they first met at the beginning of the film. Mariya Sora Vanellope von Schweetz Sammy Fix-it Felicity Wreck-it Renee Once Upon a Time In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Rachel's Storybrooke counterpart is a student at Storybrooke Junior High named Olivia Edwards. She is portrayed by Kristen Stewart in A Lost Family Parts 1 & 2, who is known for playing Bella Swan from the Twilight ''saga. In A Lost Family: Part 1 Sofia the First Rachel appears in the episode ''New Princess in Town alongside Mochani as a new student at Royal Prep. Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Rachel is seen as a doll on Katherine's bookshelf. Youngsters Rachel makes many cameos in Youngsters short film episodes, usually shown as a student at both Comical Hall and Professor Owl's music class . Disney On Ice Rachel appears in the segment Ohana ''and makes a major role in Fantasia: the musical on ice. Video Games Like most iconic Disney Characters, Rachel has appeared in a large number of video games. ''Disney INFINITY 2 ''Kingdom Hearts series'' ''Kingdom Hearts IV'' ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey 2'' ''Disney X Dreamworks: The Crisis of The Second Earth ''Super Smash Bros. Ruckus Rachel is an unlockable character and can be unlocked when you play as either Ralph, Mariya, Sora, or Cloud and win 5 battles in Classic Mode, then defeat Captain Falcon. Attacks #A: Blizzard #X: Avalanche #Y: Earthquake #B: Icy Lava #Up + A: Snowball Fight #Up + X: Frostbite #Up + Y: Snowman Attack #Up + B: Brick Throw #Down + A: Volcanic Rock #Down + X: Frozen Kick #Down + Y: Cold Lightning #Down + B: Rocky Winter Final Smash Rachel's final smash is the Snowy Earthquake. Kingdom Keepers Rachel appears in Kingdom Keepers XIV alongside Eli. She is first seen running away from the Overtakers, then as she tries to sneak past Willa, thinking she is an Overtaker, she accidentally steps on a tree branch, causing Willa to see her. Not trusting her at first, Rachel interrogates Willa, then she realizes Willa is not an Overtaker. She shows her the letter written by her mother. Palace Pets Redesigns Disney Princess ''Kingdom Hearts series'' Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Wreck-it Rachel, click here. Quotes *''(meeting her parents)'' "Who are you?" *"Mom, don't give me that lip gloss!" *''(holds up her frying pan)'' I will use this... *"Since when did video games become so girly and pathetic?!" *"Who's the cutie?" *"MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE A PRINCESS OR A BAD GUY ANYMORE!!!!!" *"Thank you, but no, I'm not a hobo. *"Shut up, Damien..." *"Shut up, Cassius! Nobody loves you!" *''(learning of her mother's pregnancy) "You're what now...?" *"WOMAN, I'M TRYING TO THINK! Am I in trouble for calling you 'woman'?" *"Hey there, Eli." *"Conceal, don't feel it... don't show it!" *"I'm done! I junked up, mom!!" *"I'll marry you, if you spare Vanitas!" *"By the power vested in me, I hereby banish you from the following games on this list." *"Yes, all of them, stupidhead!" *And as for you Mooseface, you're going to the slammer! *"Hakuna Matata, haters!" *"Don't worry Vani-bear. I'll help you up." Trivia *She joined the Disney Princess lineup on December 16, 2018, making her the 14th Disney Princess. **Rachel is the second youngest Disney Princess, being 14 (older than Snow White by 6 months). *In her ''Kingdom Hearts redesign, she resembles Namine. *Her best friend is Melody. **Had Melody joined the Disney Princess franchise after Mulan and before Tiana, she and Rachel would have been the youngest members, the first princesses to be best friends, and the 4th and 5th to be aware of each other's existence. *Some fans ship her with Jack Frost because of their ice powers. **Oddly, other fans ship Rachel with her own father (not as father and daughter but an unrelated couple) or Megamind due to their similarities just like some fans ship Simba and Kiara. *Rachel shares a few similarities with Megamind from the 2010 Dreamworks film of the same name: **Both try to impress their love interest, only to be rejected later. **Both get into an argument with their parental figure(s), ending it by yelling at them that they possibly don't want to be the bad guy anymore. *According to Elsa, Rachel would punch a hole in the wall of her bedroom whenever she messes up and Felix would fix it, much to his annoyance. *In a deleted scene, Rachel had encountered and developed a crush on Cassius, similar to her aunt falling for Hans. *She has a personality change in Once Upon a Time and : **In her film debut, Rachel was 14-years-old, but in Once Upon a Time, she is 35. **Also, she acts like her father when she was 14, and at the age of 35, she acts like Sergeant Calhoun. Similarities with other Disney characters *Rachel shares a few similarities with her father: **Both dislike the Surge Protector. **Both run away from home to find their cause in life (Ralph wanted to be a good guy and Rachel wanted to be a commoner and be with Vanitas). **Both accidently befriend a little girl who was a pain in the butt to them at first (Vanellope for Ralph; Mochani for Rachel). **Both are barefoot Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Siblings Category:Pages by Riku Replica's Princess Category:Scandinavian characters Category:European characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney INFINITY 2 characters Category:Titular characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Magic Users Category:Descendants 2 Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Daughters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Baseball players Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Characters